wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dazzle
Dazzle- belongs to Cloud the SeaWing -structure- Dazzle stands slightly shorter than the average SeaWing. She normally holds her wings splayed out, making herself look bigger. Her legs are long in comparison to the rest of her body. Dazzle has a short snout that seems to be constantly grinning. She has a scar running along the bottom of her underbelly, from when she was learning to fly. Her wings are slightly underdeveloped, so it's harder for her to fly and keep up with other dragons. Her tail is also thin and prehensile like a RainWings, and this hinders her ability to swim as well as a normal SeaWing. Overall, she looks exactly like a SeaWing except for her strange coloring, and her long, RainWing-like tail. -colors- Dazzle's scale colors can change, like a RainWings, but they have to be influenced by extremely strong emotions. Even if she was really furious at one point, her scales will only be slightly tinged with red. Since she is usually happy and energetic, her at-rest scale color is an eyesore. Her bright scales range from neon blue to vivid green, with a dazzling yellow-green for her glow scales. Dazzle seems to enjoy scorching the eyes of everyone around her by flashing on her luminescent stripes in random bursts. Her eyes are a muted navy blue, with some tinges of bright green, though it is hardly noticeable compared to the rest of her body. -personality- Despite her disabilities, Dazzle maintains a positive outlook on life. She is constantly brimming with energy and happiness, infecting the dragons around her. She is always laughing, and, even if all the dragons around her were miserable, she would be the dragon that cracked jokes to cheer them up. Dazzle is very trusting, and considers everyone a friend. She doesn't get hurt easily, and may believe that insults meant to offend her was just some good-natured teasing. Although usually a happy dragon who brings happiness to everyone around her, she can be harsh and inconsiderate at times. She rarely worries about how her actions affect other dragons, and though she doesn't mean to hurt others' feelings, it often happens, and she remains oblivious. Dazzle is a relatively straightforward dragon, and it can be hard for her to understand emotions. Although she loves to socialize, she often cannot relate and empathize with other dragons. -history- Dazzle's mother was a RainWing, and her father was a SeaWing. She grew up in the Sea Kingdom, and was often teased by her peers for her peculiarities. Although she wasn't deeply hurt by that, this helped her become aware that she was different from the others. She learned to accept and embrace her differences, and instead of seeing them as a hindrance, she saw herself as unique, and to her, that was a good thing. https://coolors.co/05dbc6-4cf9c9-88f9be-aaffd6-e1ff38 DazzlePixel.PNG|Pixel art by Cloud Dazzle.jpg|Dazzle by Wolfblaze AA.jpg|Aesthetic by Tideweaver DazzlerefPNG.png|Ref by Cloud Dazzle.png|Headshot by Cloud Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Cloud the SeaWing) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings